


He Said My Name Last Night

by sauza



Series: Haikyū!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Yuuji Terushima, Brat Yuuji Terushima, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Collars, Degradation, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Grinding, Impact Play, Leashes, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pinching, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, brat taming, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: When your boyfriend is an apprentice hairstylist it can be difficult for you both to match up your schedules, leaving you both rather touch starved for one another. So when you decide to take him out on a Saturday in hopes of spending time with him, it seems he only has one thing on his mind and that is getting on your bad side.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: Haikyū!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	He Said My Name Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sub!Yuuji Terushimi x F!Dom!Reader  
> \- Heavy Smut: BDSM, Bondage, Degrading, Rough Sex, Toys, Edging, Brat Taming, Fem!Dom...

"(Name)..." You would be lying if you said you have not heard that same voice using that same touch-starved tone at least eight other times tonight. 

Tonight was supposed to be a break _for the both of you_ , and yet it somehow turned into you coddling the grown man you, much to your dismay in the given time, call your boyfriend. You should have known he would be a pain in the ass, it is Terushima. Though you would expect that he could at least respect your wishes to be under reasonable behavior tonight, but alas, he has not abided by your word at all tonight.

Two hands snake up your hips and feel your stomach, smiling at the way you squirm under his sneaky fingers that travel upward, stopping just beneath the curve of your breasts. The obnoxious man presses his hips into your ass, grinding against you greedily while you attempt at finishing the margarita you had just ordered. You spare your boyfriend not a glance, allowing him to do what he wants, but really all he wants is your attention and reciprocated touch.

The blaring of the music in the nightclub drowns out the voices around you and you can just barely hear the shake of his breathing against your neck, the bulge in his pants grinding against you without signs of stopping. It seems the single cup of whiskey he had downed is already heightening his hormones, not that he was not being handsy prior to arriving in this club, but it only got worse after that first glass.

"JiJi, what did I say earlier?" You nonchalantly respond, tipping back your head to finish the slightly watered-down beverage. Yuuji dips his head into the crook of your neck and whines again, holding your hips back against his as you await a response.

"That if I behave you'll give me what I want when we get home..." He begrudgingly answers, though, not even trying to let up on the grip he has around you. You tap his hands where they rest against your gut, signaling him to let go, "Can't we just go... that alcohol made me feel like shit, c'mon~" He purrs, pressing tender kisses against your nape as his one hand moves to snake between your thighs.

You give him a sharp slap to the hand and pinch his arm, allowing you the time to free yourself, "No, we just got here and I'm tired of being stuck at home all the time..." You bring your whiny boyfriend around to face you, smiling at the pouty face he is putting on for show, "How about we go dance a bit, hm? Maybe it'll distract you."

Though it is not exactly what he wants, he lets you pull him into the crowd of people, trying your best to cheer him up by pulling him flush against your backside, "You're such a tease," He complains as his hands snake around your hips and hold you against him as you both sway to the blaring music. If you did not know better, he is most likely using this position to his advantage, once again grinding his boner between the curvature of your ass.

You let it slide this once, knowing how desperate he can get when attention-starved, you play into his little game, helping him to relieve the slight strain in his pants, "You better not cum in your pants, JiJi..." Your words earn you a string of complaints on his part, but you ignore them, giving him _that_ look that lets him know you are not playing any games.

"But (Name)..." When you jut your hips away, he unhappily agrees to your rule, pulling you back against his hard torso, "You like to torture me, evil woman... not like anyone would know I creamed my briefs." At this point you are growing tired of his constant complaining; he wants to leave, he doesn't like his drink, he is horny... what's next?"

The problem with Terushima is he has absolutely no concept of self-control, and it has been that way since high school. You remember rumors of the volleyball team around the school, just a bunch of rowdy, reckless party boys looking for some fun. Every other day you had to hear one of your friends swoon over the captain of the mediocre team, an obnoxious two-tone haired boy with a tongue piercing.

You had never properly interacted with him, hardly even knew his name, and yet somehow Terushima remembers you lending him a pencil every day in Chemistry. You have no clue why you would forget that he even admitted he would sometimes keep them on purpose to get you to talk to him.

A rumor had started about Yuuji being _madly in love_ with some girl, it first started your third year, and you remember the entire grade of girls talking about it. Even your friends had brought it up several times over lunch, asking each other who were possible contenders. Supposedly one of Terushima's own friends started a vague rumor he wanted to confess to someone, since then, all the girls were on his case trying to get him to favor them.

You? Well, you could not care less, you barely interacted with him outside of the times you would lend him a pencil or eraser, or the handful of times you gave him a dollar to buy himself a honey bun from the store. You two were not necessarily friends, but you knew well of each other and trusted one another enough to ask for favors once in a while.

So when spring came and he rushed to catch you before you left school ground, you were shocked to see the wrinkled envelope in his hand with a poorly drawn heart on the seal. He made up an excuse that ' _It would be a waste of money to buy a pack of heart stickers only to use a few for this.'_ He would not stop staring at you the entire time, either. Those big chocolate eyes of his staring impatiently at your every movement.

Despite the fact you gave him a vague, _"I'll think about it."_ He was attached to you from that day on, swooning over your every move and word. To say that everyone was jealous is the closest to the truth, you even lost two whole friends because they had a crush on him and you knew it. Though none of it really mattered, especially with how easily you became hooked to him, soon inseparable from one another.

You suppose it was simply good luck that you, of all people, were the mystery girl he planned to confess to for weeks... and you were pleasantly surprised with how loyal he is, considering his track record of bouncing between relationships.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" He murmurs against your neck, having finally calmed down a bit. He no longer is grinding against you like some horn-dog, instead just swaying with you to the ear-bleeding music. He could be really cute when he wants to be, but most days you want to smack him over the head with a bat to get him to be quiet.

With a touch made of silk, your fingers gently caress his cheek, motion for him to reveal his face to you, "Just about how we met... crazy how you were _in love_ with me and I hardly knew who you were." Your confession causes him to feign a look of offense, of course, easily getting over the known fact of how he managed to be a puppy in heat for you when all you did was give him a few pencils and pay for his snacks.

Your lips capture his in a soft kiss, smiling into it because of how greedy he got within seconds of your lips meeting his. His are slightly chapped from the whiskey he had just over an hour ago, ever since he swore off another beverage for tonight due to it not sitting well in his stomach. Yuuji's tongue darts out to feel over your bottom lip, his piercing clacking against your teeth teasingly, knowing exactly how much you hate the feeling.

"You're a real brat," Your tone turns dark in seconds, and based on the way he jerks his hips against your ass, he knows exactly what he is doing, "Can't you behave for a few seconds?" Yuuji gives you a cocky grin, leaning into your touch even as you pinch his side, whining at the pain but making no effort to leave you be.

The whole point of tonight was to go out and have a bit of fun, like the first time he dragged you to some lame college party and bragged about you to _everyone_. He was smitten, showing you off and dancing with you well into the night, the girls that tried to get between you both were met with either no sort of acknowledgment or him "accidentally" spilling his cup of spiked fruit punch. He made a lot of enemies that night and you had to make amends for him to not get his ass kicked.

"I told you, baby... I can't get enough of you, let's go home and play a lil', I wanna get you out of this dress." His voice is laced with desperation, his eyes looking over your not-so-pleased expression which he knows means only one thing.

"No." Yuuji sighs in absolute defeat, knowing that if he is going to get you to go home, he is _really_ going to have to push his luck. He watches you strut back to the bar counter, clearly upset with his persistence. He gives you some space, knowing that if he hangs over you right now it will only end in an argument and he truly does not wish for that to happen. Though you are cute, you are extremely scary.

He allows himself to get lost in his phone, using it as a distraction so he does not impulsively return to bothering you again. It is just so difficult to keep his hands to himself when you are dressed up like that, your beautiful thighs calling his name, if he had to die he would gladly die with his head between those taunting legs. Not to mention you both have not been intimate for quite some time, between his changing shifts and you leaving before he wakes up and getting home after he does... there has been no time.

So seeing you tonight like this, all he wants to be is balls deep inside of your sopping cunt. 

His dark eyes peer up from the illuminated screen of his rather beat-up phone, not wanting to let you wander off alone, but it seems you are far from alone in this given moment. His eyes catch sight of a man, he looks to be in his mid-thirties, looming over where you sit. He can tell when you have a situation under control, but the jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach says otherwise.

"My, my... doll, you are looking more than beautiful tonight, what's your name?" When he receives no response, he only "ups his game" in hopes of getting you to acknowledge his existence, "Aw, don't be shy... I won't bite you, baby."

You look more than unamused by the man's multiple attempts at shooting pick-up lines and jokes, your expression showing nothing but boredom. Anyone close by could tell he is not entertaining you in the slightest, and if you are honest, you would rather die than have to hear another sad joke leave his lips.

"C'mon, pretty girl..." He coos from where he sits beside you, edging his seat closer to yours, "Give me a smile, let me see some teeth." The calloused palm of his extends, going in for the exposed flesh of your thigh.

"The only teeth you'll be seeing are yours if you don't leave her alone," Yuuji firmly states, taking you by the wrist and moving you away from the pervert, "She isn't interested."

Yuuji knows you could have easily defended yourself, you are not a child and you are anything but defenseless. You had the situation handled and knew what to do if necessary, but the prideful boyfriend front got in the way of Terushima's better judgment. You can tolerate his clinginess, you can tolerate his whining, but you absolutely cannot tolerate when he underestimates your independence. 

You grab him by the belt of his pants, pulling him along behind you as you head towards the exit of the club, Yuuji, although he knows he is in real trouble, cannot subdue the grinding arousal in his gut. What he loves more than taking you from behind is when you silently take the reigns.

"All I wanted was one damn night, Yuuji..." You scold, stepping around people as you drag your lover behind, people hooting and hollering at your display of dominance towards the man, spouting vulgar taunts at you, "I had it handled, I'm not your little girl, okay? If you want to coddle over some chick, I'm not the one-" He grabs you by the wrist and tugs you back against him, pressing a hot kiss to your lips. The way you scold him ignites the fire in his pants, causing the strain in his briefs to grow painful.

Unfortunately, you are in no mood, grabbing him by the neck and keeping him off of you, "Am I speaking another language?" You grind your knee into his erection, earning you a pained grunt from your boyfriend, "I can take care of myself, you little menace..." His breath hitches at your change in demeanor, loving how the tips of your nails tickle his neck before giving his chin a tight squeeze.

"Since you want to have your dick catered to so badly," The hand that once had a grip on his belt slowly reaches down to grope him through his pants, "I'll make sure you get all the love you need, alright? Plenty of it to leave you happy for a _long_ time." With one final squeeze to his painful erection, you resume to dragging him out of the club with an extra pep in your step.

You can sense his excitement behind you, he can be quite the masochistic brat at times, and it seems tonight is one of those times. The way he is scurrying after you like a lost duckling is rather cute, but you keep up the facade that you are furious with him, knowing he loves to push your buttons. The flashing lights and music fade behind the both of you, the outdoors welcome the midnight sky and a cold breeze, Yuuji hanging over you with the false excuse that he wants to keep you warm, you know he is doing it for himself, though.

"Babe~" He coos into your ear happily, once again pressing himself against you.

You are in for one hell of a ride home.

** ___________________ **

"(Name)...!" You shove your boyfriend through the front door of your shared apartment, locking the door without a word. Terushima knows he has upset you now, the way you drag him straight for the bedroom by the collar of his shirt, he knows he should be scared but the excitement of seeing this side of you is too much.

Whenever you get quiet, he knows he is really in for it, and yet here he is cooing at you, trying to egg you on even more, "Mm, are you gonna ride my dick, babe? Tch, I'd love feeling that beautiful little cunt around me-" He shuts up when the two of you get to the room, you look like heaven the way you shove him back against the bed with this stern glare.

"You want me to ride you, my love?" Your fingers tickle his jaw and you lean in dangerously close, putting up the act that you are going in for a kiss, "Too bad, you've been a naughty boy..." Before he can lean forward for a kiss, you are turning around and going for _that_ drawer, "Clothes off, now. Don't make me repeat myself either, brat."

Yuuji moves with lightning speed, peeling away at his button-up, watching the way you patiently go through your drawer of wonders. He watches you pull out certain toys, put them back, only to grab another. The excitement of what is to come, what punishment he will receive... it fuels the already raging fire in his abdomen.

You set aside a few options, smiling at your delicate choice before turning around, smile no longer on your face as you see your vulnerable boyfriend in nothing but his briefs. The strain against the thin fabric is hard to miss, you can see the defined outline of his hard cock, even the faintest damp spot from the leaking pre-cum. As you approach him, you can see him suck in a sharp breath, watching the way your hips have a light sway to them when you walk.

His hands greedily go out to feel up your thighs, "Fuck, babe-" Unfortunately, his sticky fingers earn him a sharp slap to the cheek, his eyes widening in disbelief at your aggression, "B-Babe?" Despite the shock in his face, you immediately notice his cheeks turning red from more than just the impact he received, as well as that lewd twitch of his dick in his briefs.

"Bad boys don't get to touch, did you think I would be nice to you?" That is when he notices the collar in your hands, the soft leather with dull metal studs is something you have put on him before and he was more than willing to wear it again. You tilt his head up a bit, sliding the piece around his neck and making sure it fits snug but was not too loose nor tight, a perfect and comforting fit.

Then, he feels your hands rub his thighs, the muscles twitching under the grazing of your soft fingers, he even bucks up his hips a bit to try and get your hand closer to his clothed cock. His act of defiance earns him another firm slap to the cheek, "Did you not hear what I said?" You give him a tug by the collar, pulling his face level with yours, "Answer me, whore."

Your harsh names and retaliation to his every rebelling move have him aching, craving for more, "Y-You said... you said bad boys don't get to... touch." Despite nothing happening, he is out of breath and stuttering over every syllable, panting like a dog in heat as he waits for you.

"On the bed, lay down and stay there... don't touch yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As he gets himself comfort, you bring the toys towards the bed with a monotonous stare, unbothered by everything going on, and yet your lover is on the edge of creaming his pants. On the edge of the bed, you lay out a basic Hitachi wand vibrator not meant for penetration, a soft threaded rope meant for restraining, a small box of wooden clothespins, and a vibrating cock ring you have used on him multiple times prior to now.

In your hand is a short leash for the collar around his neck, which you clasp in time, keeping a hold on it as you stare down the pathetic state your lover is in. You climb over him, still fully clothed, making sure to sit directly on his bulging dick. The friction and weight on his neglected member leave him hissing, eyebrows knit together, and a pained expression.

"What do you want, sweetie?" You coo on him, giving the leash a gentle tug, "You want me to ride your thick cock? Is that it?" He nods frantically, eyes teary as you jut your hips every so often to give him an uncomfortable shockwave of pleasure through his dick.

Slowly you strip the tight, short dress from your body. The fabric is difficult to remove due to the tough material, but you manage to get it off before it becomes a bit awkward, leaving you in nothing but the lingerie you chose to wear beneath. Terushima is practically drooling at this point, eyes blown and hips rutting against you wildly, having forgotten of your previous lecture.

Again you tug at the leash, the poor man choking out in protest as you lightly cut off his oxygen for a few taunting seconds, "You filthy, slut... what did I say? You want to get fucked so badly you forgot your manners." You press down on his erection, his head tipping back as small, strained whine slips from his slightly chapped lips, "Disgusting, you're pathetic... you think with your cock and not your brain, you dumb little whore."

You briefly climb off from his lap to grab the rope, working skillfully to restrain his hands in a manner that is safe for him, not wanting it to be too uncomfortable or cause him any permanent harm. Though you may be a bit rough at times, his safety is your priority no matter what, and you only perform this type of sex when you both are in a safe and comfortable mindset. You will never do this if you have any lingering negative feelings, and never if he is in poor headspace.

With his wrists bound together, rendering him unable to use them, you strip him of his briefs and leave him completely exposed, "Aww... look at how red and swollen you are," You tease, nails prodding at the base of his shaft, "Is this how badly you wanna be inside me, baby? You want me to help make it go away?" Again, your needy lover gives you such frantic nods you believe his head might just pop off.

"Too bad." You grab the cock ring, "Are you gonna be my good whore and let me put this on you?" Without waiting for an answer, you are placing the bulky ring around his twitching dick, watching the way his balls swell up, red and strained within the trap. You give the head a teasing flick, smiling at the jerk of his thighs. As much as Terushima loves to rail you, he equally loves you taking control; it gives him a break and you look sexy when in this persona.

If he could, his hands would be all over every dip and curve of your beautiful body, his eyes scanning the rolls over your waist and how your ass shakes slightly when you move. When you finally indulge him in your touch, a raspy sigh falls from his lips, eyeing the way your body mounts him gracefully. 

His entire head is spinning, the way your hot fingers caress the dips of his hip bones, just barely gracing the start of the base of his cock. He has never felt so deprived in his life, to have you so close yet out of reach, it is killing him. Finally, he feels you grab the swollen base, and for a moment he genuinely believes you will just provide him with his needed release.

And he, poor man, is horribly mistaken.

The most he receives is your soft, soaking wet cunt first grinding against his shaft to use your juices as a lubricant. In the dim light of the room he can make out the glistening grool that sticks to his dick, the sight is intoxicating and killing him, he can only imagine how warm you are going to feel around him. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." You warn when he bucks his hip slightly, taking the small box of pins you had previously set aside, "No moving if any of these fall off of you... I won't let you cum." You pull one of the wooden clips from the box, starting with his left nipple, clasping the mouth of it on the bud. He noticeably twitches at the pressure, though it is not nearly as bad as it will be within the next five minutes or more. 

You continue your array of clips from his nipple, attaching one to the other nipple, his collar bones, his ribs, the skin on his hips. You use up every last clip, seeing the skin of his torso swell under the pincers, his usually pale complexion shading into a flushed red with irritation. You give the one around his nipple a playful flick, "S-Stop!" He protests against your abuse, only for you to do it again. The only way to get you to stop is with his safeword, you have multiple for different scenarios.

"Look so pretty like this, JiJi..." You know the flesh is tender under your delicate touches, "So red... does it hurt, sweetheart?" Your tone is so kind and gentle, yet the way you purposely squeezing the mouths of the clips so they sting even more goes completely against your words.

"Y-Yes! Yes... m-ma'am." He jerks and moves around under you, though not to grind against you this time. You let it slide as he is not doing it for pleasure, but to escape your mighty grip. Showing mercy you release the pincer and resume to caressing his hips, feeling down his abdomen to his pelvis. Your feather-like fingers nearly distract him from the bubbling pain along his torso.

Pulling aside your panties, you can feel your slick sticking to the crotch of your panties, the wet liquid easily drooling over the head of his engorged member, "Is this what you wanted, baby?" The hand that is not holding aside your panties works his cock a few times, prepping him before gliding the tip between your swollen lips, "Tell me, whore."

Terushima is practically choking over his words with you prodding his tip against your entrance, teasing him into believing you are going to sink down only for you to pull him away from your tantalizing entrance. The constant denial has his hips unintentionally trembling from the lack of friction, "P-Please... oh, god! Please, (Name)-" You give him a sharp slap to the face, he knows not to use your name unless given permission.

"I-I'm sorry, miss... I'm sorry, please~!" The drool at the corners of his lips does not go by unnoticed, his eyes rolling around freakishly at the slightest hint to you allowing him inside of your perfect pussy, "Please, fuck me... I want it so ba- _**AH!**_ _"_ Without a single word warning him, your hips drop down on him, taking him in at a dangerously uncomfortable speed. In his eyes, you can see the pain from him suddenly being swallowed like that, a wet moan of discomfort passing his throat.

In your hand, you hold the designated remote that will set the cock ring off, "If you want to cum, you are going to lay still and be a good boy, understood?" He nods, almost too eagerly at the sight of the remote in your hand, "If you piss me off, I'll make this all the more difficult." Your warning is provided with a mini-presentation, you turn the vibrating cock ring on, watching the way the veins in his neck pop out as he holds in an itching cry.

You love seeing how his face scrunches up, face a pretty shade of peach. It takes every muscle in his body to not begin uncontrollably thrusting up into your heat, but he somehow manages much to your dismay. You turn the cock ring off, letting yourself comfortably sit on his neglected member, "Are you gonna let me make a phone call?" 

"W-What?"

"You heard me... I figured I could take off tomorrow," Your fingers trace the red bruises forming on his chest, "Just the two of us." His face lightens at the revelation you give, "But you need to be quiet, make one sound and I'll ruin your cute dick." With your warning in the air, you pick up your phone laying beside his head, dialing the number of your bossy to see if they will pick up.

To your pleasant surprise, they do.

_"Hello?"_

As you speak on the phone, Terushima can feel you rolling your hips, gyrating against the strain of his balls due to the ring tightly placed around it. The mockery of you telling him not to move or make a sound, yet here you are taunting him into doing the opposite makes his blood boil. Every soft grind, every delicate breath that passes your plump lips... how is he supposed to cope?

"I was wondering if I could possibly have the day off tomorrow? I have some... family matters to take care of." Terushima receives a particularly devilish hump of your cunt, a strained whine passing his lips. He knows he fucked up immediately due to the evil eye you give him, in a matter of seconds the ring suffocating his engorged dick is vibrating at a setting far too high.

"N-No... ah, _fuck_..." He cries under his breath, back arching and thighs twitching beneath your weight, his eyes are bulging from his head and teary from how much self-control he is using to keep himself from losing it. If it were not for the fact you are here to punish and not reward him, that sexy expression he currently has on would have sent you over the edge. 

His whimpers and sighs of protest are just quiet enough for the phone not to pick up, but you had warned him previously of the consequences to his acting out. With the remote between your fingers, you dial up the vibration that abuses his dick. Terushima moans a bit too loud for your liking, in turn, you grip the leash that is attached to the collar that his neck wears proudly. A single sharp tug has him biting his lip, attempting to quiet down.

"Only tomorrow, I'll be in the follow day, of course." You continue your game of grinding against him, even finding your own face warming up due to the vibrations touching your sensitive lips. You press your hips down at an angled position, the ring touching your clit and sending shockwaves through your entire body. 

"(Name)... oh, fuck, fuck _fuck_... (Name), please." His voice is getting a bit too loud for comfort, your hand gripping his leash even tighter now that he seems to be losing himself. His eyes are glazed over and mouth hanging open with this dangerous look. You know that expression like the back of your hand.

 _'Don't cum.'_ You silently mouth the words, glaring at him to show you are anything but playing. His eyebrows pressed together, forehead slightly wrinkled and his jaw hanging from the lack of oxygen he is intaking. The phone call is slowly coming to its end, but his face does not loosen up, you pinch one of the clips that bite his skin, expecting it to get him to calm down...

Well, you were mistaken.

Terushima unconsciously thrusts up into you, knocking you off balance from the sheer force he used when plowing his abused cock into your warm and fitted pussy walls. Now it is your turn to cover your mouth and try not to squeal, you do not need your boss to hear such vulgar sounds nor do you need to let your guard down in front of your overly aroused boyfriend.

"It was great hearing from you, thank you again, have a wonderful night!" You hang up the phone and toss it aside hastily, pulling your cunt straight off of his pounding dick, "What did I fucking say?" You ask while squeezing his cock in your hand, "Tell me you stupid little bitch, what did I say?" 

Your dumbfounded boyfriend twitches in your grasp, a string of pained whimpers falling from his lips, bottom lip swollen and slightly bloody from how hard he bit it. You turn the vibration of the cock ring off, leaving him without any contact to his weeping dick, swollen, red, and completely blue balled from lack of release.

"I-I... you... you said," He wheezes, tears falling from his amber eyes as he watches you crawl up his body, "You said... not to move or... or make a sound." With one hand holding the leash to keep him facing you, your other hand lightly wipes his tears that bubble from his lids, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... please, oh, please-" His begging stops so he can watch you remove what little clothing remains on you, your panties falling to your ankles and bra following it to the ground soon after.

Rather than giving him any explanation, you climb back onto the bed again, straddling his wet cheeks, "Put that mouth to better use, okay? Clean the mess you made, now. If you do a good job, maybe I'll let you cum." With your cunt hovering over his awaiting mouth, you leave it up to him to do the rest. You steady your hands on your thighs, unable to touch his torso due to the uncomfortable looking array of clips.

In a matter of seconds, you can feel his tongue darting out to tickle your sopping wet lips. The tension from your limbs slowly winding down without fail, you had not realized how needy you were until now, your cunt being pleasantly devoured by your bound boyfriend. 

The wet sounds of his lips swallowing your clit, suckling the little button, and prodding your entrance with his pierced tongue. The cold metal feels delicious against your bare skin, tickling, and massaging every crevice and corner of your beautiful pussy. If it were not for this persona, you would be on your hands and knees begging, but right now you need to keep him in check after him misbehaving far too many times.

"Such a good boy... right there, JiJi..." You know that your words of encouragement will help him perform better, so you make sure to praise him whilst your hands feel around the clips attached to his torso. You can see the flesh bruising significantly, bubbling up from the swelling and irritation of the wood, "If you can make me cum with just your mouth, I'll think about taking these off."

Terushima works double-time, suckling and kissing and licking all around; biting your pussy lips, sloppily drinking down your slick, shoving his tongue viciously against your clit only to pinch it between his teeth. He has you on cloud nine, whimpering and grinding against him, "Good boy, fuck... right there, babe. You like the way I taste? You must because of the way you're eating me out..." 

You apply more weight on him, blocking him from being able to breathe properly. In this position, with his arms restrained and mouth covered, you will know if he needs to breathe when he taps his right ankle with his foot three times. Your eyes are locked on his legs the whole time, feeling him struggle against your weight to both eat you out but also breathe. When you see him give the signal, you lift your hips to let him breathe.

"There you go, pretty boy... that's it." You take off a few of the clips pinch his stomach, looking at the skin still puckered and slightly purple due to the prolonged pressure, "Keep going and soon they'll all be off." 

Grabbing the Hitachi wand from the end of the bed, you set it up in record time, "Since you finally seem to be listening..." You turn the wand on to the lowest testing, for now, bringing it down towards his pulsating dick, watching the way it flinches away from the vibrating device, "Does that feel good, JiJi?" Your free hand massages his swollen balls, grinning at how he moans against your cunt, whimpering and licking as if his life depends on it.

"Do you want to cum?" Terushima's muffled _yes_ sounds, "Are you close?" Again, he nods frantically, still licking and biting your clit, desperate to make you cum. He knows you are close, specifically because of how shaky your thighs are and your hips grinding against him.

You decide to play with him a bit, removing the tight cock ring from around him, providing his poor dick with much-needed relief. You can see the way color slowly regains in his falls, the swelling does not go down, though. 

"P-Plea..." His voice is muffled and vibrates your entire core, his hips jut, and jerk up into the touch of the vibrating Hitachi wand. The way his cock twitches and springs up whenever you bring the vibrating device up to his tip lets you know he is close.

After all this time of edging and teasing, you decided it is time to let him have what he wants, "Cum for me, slut. Go ahead." As if your words control every inch of his body, his cock spirts a thick, long line of hot cum across his abdomen. The delicious moans that vibrate against you are amazing to the touch, you nearly forget you are still holding the Hitachi wand to his aching and overstimulated dick.

You pull the toy away to give him a moment to recover, though you do not get off of his face, still grinding and gyrating against his mouth. You can feel your own release building up, his tongue flat, and letting you use his mouth as you please, not even bothering to object how rough you have gotten.

"Y-Yuuji, fuck... right there, you dirty cum slut... don't stop, make me cum and I'll ride your perfect fucking dick!" The fire in your core is unlike anything you have ever felt, the flame only building up the more you hump his sopping wet mouth. The way he hums and groans against you only adds to the pleasure. You can feel every cog in you turning, his efforts proving to be worthwhile the more he leans up to swallow every bit of you.

Soon, the knot in your gut is unwinding too quickly, your entire body jumping up with such a force your boyfriend worries you might accidentally break his face with the way you are moving, "Ah... hah, JiJi!" Your cries of pleasure are all he could ever ask to hear, after causing you so much trouble tonight no reward can compare to the feeling you release right on his mouth.

You take a moment to recover from such an intense climax, but when you do you find yourself slowly rolling off of his face, the cold air in the room hitting your soaked cunt, "Fuck..." He says head turn to look at you exposed to his eyes. If he could, he would rail you into the bed right there, but he knows you are far from done with your little game.

"Oh, Yuuji..." You repeat one last time, hand down between your legs to smear your cum all over yourself, knowing his eyes are glued to you, "You did such a good job... do you think you deserve to have your cock inside me again?" 

"Yes... yes, please. Please." You crawl down towards his hips, though you refuse to mount his still rock solid cock, "Please... I wanna be inside you so fucking bad. I wanna cum in your pussy, please!" As he begs, your face leans down, biting the ends of the wooden clips and pulling them off of his skin.

As you pull each off, your fingers rub the puckered and swollen flesh, trying your best to soothe what you assume is stinging pain from finally being able to breathe. You press small kisses before moving on to the follow clothespins, watching his reactions the entire time.

Terushima's eyebrows are knit together and he is suckling his bottom lip, no doubt not feeling the best after having had those damned clips on him for so long. They will surely be leaving bruises by the morning, you make a mental note to check the bathroom for any sort of ointment to help with the pinched flesh.

When his torso is no longer crowded with pins, you mount his hips carefully, not wanting to be too rough after having edged him for so long, "Just sit back, baby... let me take care of your filthy dick." You prep his cock with a few languid strokes before aligning it with your awaiting cunt, though the sensitivity is still very much apparent for the both of you, it is nothing either of you cannot handle.

"(Name)... nngh, please..." Your name slips from his lips, but rather than slapping him like before, you apply pressure to the bruised marks on his chest, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry... _fuuuck_." 

"Just because I'm humping your disgusting dick, don't forget what you are... tell me, what are you?" You grip the leash attached to his collar again, giving it a playful tug to catch his attention, "Go one, whore."

Terushima rolls his hips up into your cunt, testing the waters a bit, "I'm your disgusting bitch, _shit_... your... your useless fuck toy- _**AH**_." You smile at his reactions to your rougher bounces, loving the feeling of his balls being crushed under the weight of your ass, "Please, too much... too _much_!" He is desperate at this point, after so much edging it almost _hurts_ to have you fucking him like this.

Though the pain is good and he hates to admit how much of a whore he is for it, "Good boy, look at you, crying for me to ride your dick." You grab his chin and look into his red, watering eyes, watching how he whines and whimpers under your gaze, "Aww, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" He gasps in protest, arching his back to feel more of you, "Please, I can take it, _don't fucking stop, please_." His eyes roll back and his mouth waters, the absolutely worn out, dumb look on his face is intoxicating. It feeds your sadistic nature seeing him so vulnerable, crying, and bucking against you to finally cum. You know exactly what you are doing, though.

Your bouncing turns from slow, rhythmic to feral and quick. You brace your hands on his chest, not caring that it applies pressure to his bruises, this angle allows you to bounce quick enough on him, wanting to see him go over the edge.

"Cum with me, babe... don't cum until I do, I want you to paint my walls as I wet your nasty fucking cock. Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Terushima's eyes snap open as he watches you with this exhausted stare, "That's it... are you close?" After having spent all night edging and restraining one another, you both are just teetering over the line.

Yuuji whimpers out a pathetic, "Y-Yes..." Not even bothered by the fact he is salivating all over himself, eyes glossy and cheeks stained in his dried-up tears, "Yes... I'm gonna..."

"Not yet." You growl, no longer having the strength to bounce on his dick, resulting in you giving quick and not-so-organized grinds against him. He can feel every inch of you swallowing, milking his poor dick. He swears that if it were not for your threatening stare, he would have cum by now. 

There is no way either of you is going to last much longer, not with how tonight has been paced. You are just barely holding on, trying to edge him to his breaking point, but with your own climax right around the corner, you figure you can cut him some slack. You release the leash you had been previously holding, instead you reach forward with your hand and applying pressure to his neck, squeezing just enough to restrict the oxygen flow but not crushing his windpipe.

"Cum for me, Yuuji... now, cum with me, pretty slut." Again, your words are what finally allows him to spill again. His cum just as hot as before but there is so much more, squirting inside of you and painting every inch of your trembling walls with his seed. Neither of you has cum like this before, not with such passion and pain and desperation.

"(Name)~!" He sobs, body attempting to curl forward but with his wrists pinned back it is impossible, "Ahhh... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~!" You love his sweet cries, how he pulls against the rope and thrusts up into you unintentionally, milking his dick inside of you while doing so.

You finally slow down your hips, seeing him trembling and unable to take much more of the overstimulation, "There you go... haha, you did such a good job, Yuuji~" You coo into his ear, wiping his tear-stained cheeks as you work the ropes off of his wrist. Despite the own aching of your body from your overpowering climaxes, you want to make sure your lover and more than comfortable.

When you manage to free him, tossing the rope onto the floor and kissing his wrists, "Are you alright, JiJi?" Your tone is far more comforting, soft, a great contrast from your attitude moments earlier, "Let me go and get you water, alright?" Yuuji nods at your proposal, watching you leave the room for a brief moment, only to return with a bottle of water.

You bring him close to you, allowing him to lean his head against your chest as he drinks a few long sips of water, "Thanks, babe..." Terushima is not big on aftercare, usually he lets you just hold him. The best way to ease tension is not through words, but rather physical contact, "Sorry for ruining our date-" You stop him before he can continue, grabbing him by the chin and making him look at you.

"Don't you dare apologize, silly man... if I'm honest, I was hoping you would act up tonight so I had an excuse to do this." You remove the collar from his neck, mindful of the fact the skin may be a little sensitive from the leather chafing it. You do not bother putting any of the toys away, both of you so exhausted that you feel wasting time on such a simple task would put a drift in Terushima's aftercare.

"I love you, (Name), so fucking much... especially when I get to see you right my dick like that, _god damn_." Of course, he would still have a sharp tongue, even after having been edged and teased all this time, "Can't wait to piss you off again, doll face... must be the luckiest man to have such a sexy girlfriend to put me in my place~"

You warn him by grabbing his cock, that being the only message he needs based on the pained expression he gives, "Not tonight you horndog, bedtime or I'll go in for work tomorrow." You place a delicate kiss to his nose, smiling at the way he turns off the lamp beside the bed before curling up beside you, allowing himself to once again be vulnerable around you.

His head rests between your neck and shoulder, arm loosely tossed over your waist, "... can I call you a cum slut tomorr-"

" _ **Good night, Yuuji.**_ " 


End file.
